1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a media conveyance apparatus configured to convey media.
2. Description of Related Art
Some image scan apparatuses have an auto document feeder (ADF) to supply a scanner part with multiple document media one by one. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-120247 discloses an auto document feeder provided with a sensor that detects that multiple documents that are overlapped are fed at once from a document tray. In an event of such overlap-feed, the auto document feeder performs predetermined processing based on a detection result from the sensor.